


mine

by kookoo76



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, alternative universe - supernatural, human!taehyun, vampire!beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoo76/pseuds/kookoo76
Summary: a story in which taehyun is a human and beomgyu is a vampire uwui suck at summaries but just read it
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	mine

-monday-

school. taehyun dreaded this place so much. he never liked going to school. he's not really one of those popular people. in fact, he keeps things to himself all the time. except for his friend, hueningkai. they've known each other since they were kids

what he didn't expect though is for hueningkai to come up to the roof (they usually eat up there away from other people) with a girl. he waves at taehyun and plops down next to him, the girl takes a seat next to hueningkai. "hey taehyun" hueningkai said as if bringing someone here is the most normal thing for them. "um, who's that..?" taehyun asks looking at the girl with confusion. "taehyunnie, this is my new girlfriend!" hueningkai smiles brightly

taehyun was shocked. "oh" he looked up at the sky. "well i'm happy for you guys. but you have to share him, i don't want to be alone just because you're with him" he said looking at hueningkai's girlfriend. she giggled "don't worry, i'm not gonna hog him" she said ruffling hueningkai's hair

"good" taehyun said taking a bite from his sandwich. "cuz i don't want to be alone in this goddamn school" he said. next thing taehyun knew he was holding the back of his head. "ow what the fuck was that for-" taehyun started but got cut off by hueningkai "watch your fucking language"

"you're one to talk" the girl said. we all laughed. once silence came upon us the girl decided to speak. "my name is sang hee" i looked at her and nodded. "nice to meet you, as you probably already know i'm taehyun" we shook hands. we all kept talking for the rest of lunch (and eating too of course)

============================

"and then the dude comes up to me like 'hey do you have any spare underwear?'" hueningkai was in the middle of his story when the bell rang. "hold on, hold on- you're telling me the homeless dude asked for underwear?" taehyun asked trying to hold in his laugh. "yes! i have never ran away from someone faster in my life!" hueningkai said, at this point taehyun and sang hee were full on laughing. as they were packing and cleaning sang hee asked what class they had

"i have english" hueningkai pouted. "who came up with english? like, everything is so confusing. why is the letter c a thing if it's pronounced like a k?!" hueningkai whined. "well, sometimes c's are pronounced as 'sss' like the word 'chance'" taehyun chirped in. "but that's why the letter 's' exists! and don't even get me started with 'x'. it's literally pronounced 'ks' with a 'k' and a 's', might as well spell box 'b' 'o' 'k' 's'! and what's up with the word xylophone! why are they using that word to teach us the letter yet it's pronounced 'zylophone'!" hueningkai was so confused at this point

"now, now hyuka" taehyun said patting hueningkai's back."the end of the day is almost here, you'll be fine" taehyun reassured him. "yeah! and then after school we can go to a cafe!" sang hee suggested. "oh YES!" hueningkai said waving his hands side to side in the air. "you up for it taehyunnie?" she asked

taehyun was shocked from hearing his nickname being said by someone other than hueningkai. "oh um, sorry i can't today." he sighed. "my mom wants me to come home right after school today." hueningkai gave him a suspicious look. "what for..?" taehyun sighed again. "i don't know, but i think it's got something to do with my neighbors son." hueningkai looked at him confused now. "what happened to their son?" taehyun shrugged. "he went missing a few days ago"

hueningkai's eyes widened. "wait did he really!?" he asked. "yeah.." taehyun said looking down. "wow, i hope they find him soon. all good and healthy though!" sang hee said smiling. "oh hey, this is my class. bye guys!" she waved at us. "bye" taehyun and hueningkai said in unison. as they were walking a guy shoved taehyun by accident. (or at least he hoped it was)

"oh my god, i'm sorry. are you okay?" the guy said. he had blonde hair and was taller than taehyun, but then again most people are, but something that stood out the most was his aura. taehyun couldn't help but feel...terrified."o-oh, uh yeah!" he said a little too high pitched. "i-i'm fine" the guy smiled and said "good" before walking away. taehyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"what's up with him?" hueningkai asked arching an eyebrow. "did someone shove a stick up his ass and cut off his dick? who gave him the right to push my best friend!" taehyun lightly hit him on the chest for swearing. "i don't know, but he was scary" a shiver went down his spine from even thinking about it. "i'm here, bye ningning! see you tomorrow" taehyun said his goodbyes to him. "bye, see ya!" he said back.

taehyun entered class and sat down on his seat. "okay guys, i know it's already halfway through the year buuutttt" mr jung said as he pointed to the door. the door opened slightly and then opened the full way. behind the door was a guy. "hello, my name is choi beomgyu" the 'beomgyu' kid bowed. "he's a new student so be nice to him. you may sit down. ermmm, damn there's a lot of you guys, y'all almost take up all the seats.." mr jung chirped in. taehyun looked around and then saw an empty seat behind him oh fuck he thought. "oh, taehyun!" mr jung said as taehyun shrunk in his seat

"taehyun would you please raise your hand" and so he did. waving ever so slightly to the teacher. "there you go beomgyu go sit over there" and so beomgyu started walking. upon closer inspection taehyun's eyes widened. it was the boy that shoved him earlier! the one that seemed as if someone "shoved a stick up his ass and cut off his dick" according to hueningkai

he sat down behind taehyun but he couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable. the terrifying aura is still there and he can't focus. feeling the pat on his shoulder scared him nearly have to death. he turned around and saw the beomgyu guy looking right back at him. "hey, aren't you the one i shoved by accident?" he whispered. "u-um yeah" taehyun tried whispering back. fuck stuttering, bitchass motherfu- "i'm honestly sorry" he said with a small smile. "no, no! it's f-fine r-really" taehyun tried reassuring him

"are you sure? you seem... really off right now?" he said looking at me with a questioning look. "did someone shove a stick up your ass?" taehyun blurted out. he immediately went red from embarrassment. "holy- i-i'm sorry! that just blurted out!" taehyun said putting his hands up to his mouth. beomgyu giggled. "why are you asking?" he asked. "y-you have a murderous aura" taehyun replied

beomgyu's smile faltered for a slight second. it was so small that you probably wouldn't have noticed but taehyun definitely noticed it. he wondered why that happened. "oh" was all that beomgyu said. "so, what are you doing after school?" beomgyu quickly changed the subject. "um, my mom wants me to go home after school so not much really" he simply answered. "what about you?" beomgyu thought for a second before saying "eat" such a.. short answer...

"oh, are you going to a restaurant or something?" taehyun asked. "no, my house has..." beomgyu paused for a few seconds before saying "enough food" at those last two words taehyun saw something. beomgyu's eyes. they glowed red for a second or two. he rapidly blinked and kept them open again, you know- to make sure his eyes were okay, they were definitely high or something. but when he looked at beomgyu he was just giving him the 'tf just happened to you' look. "did you just have a goddamn spasm attack or something" he asked

okay maybe he was just imagining things. yeah that's got to be it

============================

as school ended and he was walking home he couldn't help but think about what happened. the more he thought about it the more he thought he wasn't imagining things. it was real, his eyes, they were glowing red and i saw it with my own two eyes. taehyun decided to drop the subject and saw that he already arrived at his house. he walked up to the door and opened it. he walked inside and called for his mom since she wanted to 'have a talk'

"oh, taehyun your back sweetie" she said as she went up to him and gave him a hugged. "yeah, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "let's sit down first though" she said taking a seat on the sofa. taehyun did the same thing. "so, they found the neighbors' son" my eyes widened. "oh that's great! where was he?" he looked over at his mom and saw that she didn't look happy. she had a tinge if sadness on her face. "well, first thing is they found him in an alleyway" the smile on my face was starting to fall. "but he was unconscious" she sniffled a little before saying "all his blood was drained. he was dead taehyun" taehyun stared with wide eyes. 

his whole body started shaking "v-vampire" was the only thing that he could get out. "it was one of them, wasn't it" his mom nodded. "t-they found a bite mark on his neck" the room was silent until his mom spoke up. "taehyun.." she said looking at him. "i'm giving you a curfew, and i won't allow you out of the house after the curfew, unless you get my permission" taehyun didn't even try to argue about it

he's been scared of vampires for as long as he can remember. the image of his dad getting all his blood sucked out of his entire body is engraved in his head not wanting to leave. he watched his own father die right in front of him while he wasn't even doing anything to help him. "okay, so your new curfew is 19:00(7 pm) no later than that, okay?" taehyun just gave her a nod and went up to his room.

he laid on the bed with his arms extended out while looking at the ceiling when all of the sudden his mind flashed back to when his dad was getting the blood sucked out of him. then he got a flashback of how the vampire's eyes glowed red. he snapped back to reality and got up. he started getting dizzy, he got a flashback from when beomgyu's eyes glowing red too. 

his head couldn't handle this

•

-tuesday-

taehyun couldn't do it

no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go to sleep. he grabbed one of his pillows and squeezed it in hopes of falling asleep. but to no use he just stared at the ceiling. he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. the screen lit up and showed the time 4:39(am) he groaned and flopped on his back. after not going to sleep in 3 minutes he grabbed his phone and just started scrolling through instagram. and before he knew it he slipped into darkness

============================

the alarm blaring in the morning was annoying to say the least. he turned it off and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. after he did that he got ready for school. he went to the kitchen where he was going to say goodbye to his mom. "bye mom" he said groggily. "oh sweetie are you okay? you look so exhausted" she said with a concerned look. "mmm me is fine" he said before leaving. "wait! aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked him "nah, i'm not hungry, sorry mom" he said with a frown. "just make sure you eat and get here before 7 okay?" taehyun nodded and opened the door to go outside. it was pretty cold outside but not too cold

"hey taehyunnieeeeee" taehyun got startled by the voice and turned around to see hueningkai with his girlfriend . "woah, taehyun are you okay?" sang hee asked. "mmm not really, i went to sleep at uhhhhhh" he stared off into oblivion while his eyelids also were trying to close. "i don't know, some time after 4?" 

he just wanted some damn rest and he wanted it now

"woah there buddy why'd you go to sleep so late?" hueningkai said a slight tone of worry in his voice. "couldn't sleep" he said starting to walk the way to school. "and why is that" hueningkai asked. "is something bothering you" sang hee chirped in. "i'll tell you later hyuka" hueningkai just nodded, not wanting to push any further

============================

their walk to school was a bit weird to say the least. taehyun kept acting like a drunk guy. with the way he walked to how he kept slurring on his words. also he kept almost falling asleep a total of 8 times. but he somehow still held up and kept walking. taehyun himself knew that in this state it seems like he has a few screws loose and he probably does. when they get to school they eventually split up

taehyun closes his eyes for a second and then boom he's somehow on the roof next to hueningkai. "...huh...?" taehyun asked so confused. "aish, kid, how many times are you gonna fall asleep" taehyun felt offended "bitch i'm older than you-" before he finished his sentence though hueningkai grabbed his hands

"you know you can tell me anything right?" taehyun nodded. "of course i do" hueningkai sighed. "okay, tell me what's wrong" taehyun just nodded. rubbing his thumbs on hueningkai's fingers. "well, um, so first my mom told me that they found my neighbors' son" he decided to start with that. hueningkai smiled "that's great! how is he?" taehyun stopped rubbing his thumb "he's dead"

hueningkai's eyes widened. "w-what..how..?" taehyun felt the tears starting to stream down his face "v-vampire" hueningkai knew about his fear of vampires and why he's afraid of them. he didn't hesitate to pull the other in an embrace. "shh it's okay" hueningkai let the other sob onto his shirt. one hand rubbing circles on his back while the other hand was softly playing with taehyun's hair in an attempt to calm down the older

"ningning that's not all" taehyun sniffles pulling away but grabbing hueningkai's hands to fiddle with. "you remember that dude that shoved me yesterday?" hueningkai nodded. "well he's in my math class and- well. he sits behind me now. he's really weird, b-but hyuka. i swear i saw his eyes glow red. it was weird, i asked him if he was going to a restaurant after school or something but he answered me by saying 'no, my house has enough food' and then when he said the last two words his eyes were red. and now i can't stop thinking about it" hueningkai's eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets

"red like when y-your dad-?" hueningkai stuttered out. taehyun nodded "mhm" just then sang hee was coming up to them "hey guys! did i miss anything?" she asked with a bright smile. "no, everything is fine" taehyun said forcing a small smile. sang hee didn't miss taehyun's bloodshot eyes but decided not to pry into it

"i got you guys milkshakes!" sang hee said holding up the milkshakes. "aweee thanks babe!" hueningkai said taking one and giving her a kiss. taehyun grabs the other one and gives her a hug. "thanks sang hee. i really needed one right now" he sniffled. "no problem! i'm always here for you guys, don't you forget that" she giggled. "yes ma'am"

============================

lunch was over and and taehyun had math class next. he was in front of the door. he just didn't want to go inside yet, or ever. he walked inside anyways. he made his way to his seat and waited for the bell to ring and for the teacher to get inside. after a few minutes the teacher arrived. but the 'beomgyu' person wasn't there yet

as of right on cue the door burst open to reveal the blonde. "beomgyu, you're late" mr jung said. "..heh.." beomgyu said out of breath. "just go take a seat" he said. beomgyu walked past me and i stiffened a bit. taehyun was still very tired so he couldn't focus. the aura from the person behind him who if you don't remember had glowing red eyes last chapter wasn't helping either

he laid his head on his arms on the table and closed his eyes for a bit. that is until someone thwacked his head. taehyun hissed "aish the fuck was that for?!" he whisper yelled. "you're not supposed to sleep in class dude" beomgyu said. taehyun sighed. "i know, i'm just a bit tired, you know?" beomgyu stared at taehyun for a few seconds

"yeah, you do look kinda rough" he laughed. "a little" taehyun said with pure sarcasm. "what time did you go to sleep?" beomgyu asked. "i don't know. some time after 4:30" he yawned. beomgyu sighed. "baby, you need to sleep" it took more than 5 seconds for taehyun to realize what he said. his face flushed a deep red color. "i'm not your baby" he said looking away

"do you want to be?" beomgyu asked instead. taehyun's face grew even more red if that was even possible. "we met yesterday what the hell" taehyun said. "okay fine, i'll take it slow" beomgyu said. "you wanna be friends?" beomgyu asked with a smirk on his face and a dark look to his eyes. oblivious—, no tired taehyun didn't see that so he accepted nonetheless 

"yeah, sure"

•

-monday, but in beom's pov-

beomgyu was hungry

he hasn't drank blood since his last victim. which was already found by the police. in case you haven't already found out, beomgyu was a vampire. he finds a victim and feasts on their blood. his parents made him enroll to a school. they pack him pig's blood, yeah, but he was getting bored of it. pig's blood isn't as good as human blood

it's been hard trying to control himself at the school but at least he's trying. if he hadn't been trying the whole school would've been a pack of bloodless bodies on the floor by now. beomgyu was proud to say that he was a pretty healthy vampire. he's extremely strong, has a pretty fast pace, a strong nose, and is quite good at parkour (from whenever he wants to travel by foot on top of houses), he also has pretty great strength under sunlight too

even if he puts on sunscreen he still thinks himself as an expert at being able to stay under the sunlight for long periods of time. during his first day of school the first thing he noticed was that everyone's blood smells absolutely horrible. he pinched his nose several times and got offended looks from the people around him

that is until he smelt something very good. beomgyu sniffed the air and smelt the faint-but definitely there- smell. it was pleasing to his nose and just wanted to taste it. he knew it was blood but he didn't know whose blood it was. he tried ignoring it but after a few minutes he noticed that the smell was in fact getting stronger

he kept walking until the smell was very strong. it's that short kid over there beomgyu thought. wait no, fuck, beomgyu, control yourself, you want a normal life for once he started talking to himself. i'm already a vampire, my chance to live a normal life has already been thrown out the window from the start, fuck this 

and before he could decipher what happened he shoved the other boy. he came back to his senses after that. "oh my god, i'm sorry. are you okay?" fuck, i did not mean for that to happen, i almost killed this guy. the guy turned around. after a few seconds beomgyu saw the guy's eyes widen. "o-oh, uh yeah!" the guy said stuttering his voice high pitched

upon closer inspection the guy was pretty cute. "i-i'm fine" he reassured beomgyu. he smiled and said good and got away from there as quickly as he can. the guy was very much the type beomgyu didn't know he had. he had brown hair and cute doe eyes. he had a quite angled nose and great lips. he was shorter than him too

============================

the school day was passing by fast, it's already lunch time. he took his backpack to the bathroom and took out the pouch of pig's blood. he opened it and started drinking some. being a vampire meant that the society (mostly the humans) don't like them. they're scared but have those 'fearless' vampire apprehenders. they can only apprehend vampires if they were being a threat to the society. beomgyu's family is dedicated to human hunting so they're a huge threat. but they don't know that

he heard the door to the bathroom open. he froze. "why the fuck are vampires even alive?" beomgyu heard a guy say. "i don't know, but they deserve to die" he heard another voice say. he peeked through his stall and saw two guys. he made sure to remember how they looked like so he can have a little snack later. the bell ring indicating that lunch was over and it was time to go to your last class

his last class was math. meaning he had to introduce himself again. he was getting tired of saying the same thing all over again. sigh. beomgyu walks into class and immediately tenses. the smell is there. the one he hates but we all know he very much loves. he introduces himself which he could honestly care less about

"oh, taehyun!" the annoying teacher yelled right in my ear. "taehyun would you please raise your hand" beomgyu looked over at the sea of students in front of him and the teacher and beomgyu see's a guy slowly raising his hand. "there you go beomgyu go sit over there" he walked up to the kid that raised his hand and as he got closer, it was the kid he shoved in the hallway! (aka the very cute guy)

he sat in the empty seat behind 'taehyun' and saw that he was very tense. beomgyu pats his shoulder but he scared the poor kid nearly half to death. taehyun turned around and goddamn he looks so cute when he's confused. "hey, aren't you the one i shoved by accident?" beomgyu decided to ask. "u-um yeah" taehyun stuttered with a small smile. stop acting cute oh my god

"i'm honestly sorry" beomgyu said back, very much actually feeling bad for some reason. taehyun's blood smell lingering in the air not helping. "no, no! it's f-fine r-really" taehyun said back. does he always talk in stutter, cuz that's damn adorable "are you sure? you seem... really off right now?" beomgyu said with (to his surprise) concern

"did someone shove a stick up your ass?" beomgyu definitely did not see that coming. he was so confused right now. "holy- i-i'm sorry! that just blurted out!" taehyun said with flushed cheeks and his hand up to his mouth. oh fuck he's cute beomgyu thought before his mouth vibrated. the fuck just came out of his mouth. was that a giggle? only one day of being in this hellhole of a school and he's already starting to get corrupted. by an attractive dude at that

"why are you asking?" beomgyu asked. "y-you have a murderous aura" he answered. this boy can feel vampires' aura's? beomgyu needs to be careful. "oh" was all beomgyu was able to say. quick change the subject his brain kept telling him "so what are are you doing after school?" beomgyu decided to ask after a few seconds of awkward silence and staring, don't get him wrong, he could stare at the taehyun kid for hours but he didn't want to seem like a creep

beomgyu caught the small huff of relief that left the other boy's mouth. "um, my mom wants me to go home after school so not much really" taehyun answered before following up with "what about you?" actually know that he thinks about it, what the heck is he gonna do after school? wait, those two guy i saw in the bathroom, they'll be my victims "eat" was the only thing that left his mouth though. 

"oh, are you going to a restaurant or something" the innocent little taehyun asked, pfft, if only he knew. "no, my house has..." beomgyu's mind went to the blood he'd be drinking after school getting more excited. but maybe a little too excited "enough food" he looked at the other boy who had his mouth hung open, he kept blinking as if someone just told him 'the amount of times you blink is how much money you get' "did you just have a goddamn spasm attack or something" beomgyu asked genuinely concerned 

============================

when class ended beomgyu ran straight to the front entrance, not too fast that he looked inhuman but at a speed that gets people to say 'woah, that bitch fasttttt' since no one was outside just yet he decided to climb a tree, you know- to keep a lookout for his prey(s). after 5 minutes or so he smelt the all too familiar scent and saw taehyun, he was gonna say hi but just decided to leave the kid alone. 

he saw the two people and quietly whispered "bingo" to himself. he jumped off the tree and went up to them. "hey, you're in my history class aren't you?" he lied. "me?" the guy pointed to himself. "no, you're not, i'm in the same class as him" the other guy interrupted. "when did you guys have history?" beomgyu was having fun. "3rd period" they both answered. "guys, i also have history 3rd period, do you seriously not remember me?" he fake pouted.

"oh, well we don't notice that many people" one of them laughed. "what do you need?" the other one asked. "oh yeah! you left your book in class, i saw it and decided to give it to you when i see you but i never saw you after that, follow me its in my locker" beomgyu said. he was pretty good at lying so they didn't suspect anything and just followed him. 

they went to his locker and beomgyu opened it before faking to look for something "hold on, wait, fuck, i left it on the roof during lunch" beomgyu started walking towards the roof (where he planned on catching his prey(s) they were either not following anymore or they still believed him. he looked back and saw the two dudes still following him

he turned back around and smirked "perfect" he whispered to himself. he knew that there were cameras in the roof, but he took care of that in the morning, he broke all the cameras on campus and made sure they absolutely didn't work anymore. he opened the rooftop door and let the guys go through "where is it? i don't see no book?" the guy said while beomgyu closing the door

he ran up to them and grabbed their necks, one hand on one dude and one hand on the other. they eventually went unconscious and he grabbed them like a sack of potatoes, while jumping from roof to roof on the way back to his house.it was cloudy so he didn't have to worry about the sun touching his skin. 

he arrived at the rooftop of his house and just threw the two guys down the chimney. his parents weren't home right now so he didn't have any distractions. after he himself went down the chimney he took them down to the basement. he was really craving human blood. his sharp teeth popped out and he adjusted the guy so his neck was exposed

he slowly bit his neck and started sucking. the blood wasn't didn't taste that much better than the pig's blood but it sure beat drinking the pig's blood. something about human's blood is different than any other kind of blood out there. and apparently there's two kinds of blood. one is the bitter and thick blood, which is usually the most common kind of blood, but then there's the sweet and rich kind. beomgyu himself hasn't tried it but his parents sure have

he asked them how it tasted and they just said that it 'tasted really good' and that it's 'so different from the other kind' the smell can come in many different ways. some smells are stronger than others while some may not even half a smell at all, even for the most powerful noses, it really all just depends on how strong your nose is. vampires with strong noses can catch the faint scent while the other not so strong noses wouldn't be able to smell it

then there was taehyun

he smelt so good that beomgyu had a hard time controlling himself around him. he has never smelt something that good in his entire life. while sucking the blood from the guy under him he couldn't help but think of it being taehyun. yeah, they've known each other for only a day but he's not saying that he likes him. he likes him as a person yeah, but not the other kind of like. it's just the smell that's making his head crazy you know?

he couldn't help thinking about how good the blood would taste. his teeth sinking into the soft flesh- before he knew it there was no more blood in the body. he grabbed it and went upstairs, locking the door just in case. he went to a ditch and threw the body there leaving so fast one would think it was just the wind

oh how fun it was being a vampire

•

-tuesday night-

it was 23:30(11pm) 

taehyun was sitting on the sofa in his living room, with a onesie on just watching tv. his mom having gone to sleep a long time ago. there was no good shows playing so he kept flipping through channels. "and the body seemed to be completely out of blood and no trace-" was what he heard before flipping through the channels. his eyes widened and his fingers pressed on the remote control aggressively trying to get back to the channel

"the victim had a bite mark on his neck meaning it was a vampire, this is currently the 5th victim we found on this same ditch, but it seems that the body has been there since yesterday and was only found today" taehyun's eyes were wide. the news reporter found another victim. he sighed and turned off the tv

he went to his room and tried to go to sleep

============================

-wednesday-

his alarm went off and he turned it off as soon as it got on. he got out of bed and started to get ready for school. "bye mom!" he yelled not even giving his mom a chance to even say a word. "my turn to go to ningning's house" taehyun said to no one in particular except to himself. hueningkai's house wasn't that far from his. it was a total of 5 houses away.

he knocked on hueningkai's door. after a minute it opened and he drooped his body on hueningkai. "g'morning hyukaaaa" taehyun said. "you ready for school?" taehyun asked. "eh, i never really am but yeah!" they started walking to school together talking about random stuff

============================

"if you see a random bottle filled up with something yellow would you think it was apple juice or pee?" hueningkai asked out of nowhere. 

"pee for sure" taehyun answered. "oh, well i thought it was apple juice so i kicked it around" hueningkai said giving a nervous smile when he saw taehyun pinch the bridge of his nose

"erm- i also kinda- kicked it too hard and it hit a persons leg and it exploded" hueningkai said heating up in embarrassment. "i-" was the only thing taehyun was able to say before he started full on laughing. "you- you- the pee got all over the person!" taehyun kept laughing. "it was apple juiceeeee" hueningkai whined

"was the water bottle wrinkled" taehyun asked. hueningkai nodded. "did it have a label" hueningkai shook his head. "it was a completely naked water bottle- i see it now" hueningkai said his face shocked. "i made a water bottle full of pee explode on someone's leg taehyun!!" hueningkai said grabbing his face and stressing out. "it's fine" taehyun said

"noooo, what if they call the cops on me!! taehyun you have enough money to bail me out right?" hueningkai asked. "relax, i don't think that's gonna happen" taehyun reassured him. they were at the entrance of the school by now, getting weird looks from people because of how loud they are and because hueningkai just said something of cops and him going to jail of course they'd get weird looks

"i'm gonna go look for sang hee okay?" hueningkai said. taehyun just gave him a nod. once he was done getting everything from his locker he closed it, he turned around and beomgyu was there giving him a heart attack "jesus fuck" he swallowed "don't do that ever again" taehyun said holding his heart

"pfft, sorry i didn't mean to scare you" beomgyu laughed. "don't you have other friends to give heart attacks to?" taehyun asked in the least mean way possible. "nope, i don't like people" beomgyu said. taehyun let out an offended gasp "are you saying i'm not a person, i'm hurt" 

"nah you're... something else. you're weird that's why" beomgyu said. taehyun let out a dramatic gasp "how could you" beomgyu smirked "i could" taehyun smiled too "you're such a good friend" taehyun said with pure sarcasm. "i know~" beomgyu replied. taehyun softly hit him and started laughing 

"why don't you try making friends with people" taehyun asked him. "you're not one to talk sir" beomgyu replied back in a deep voice. "i- you got a point there" taehyun sighed with defeat. "well, this is my first time actually going to school" beomgyu admitted. "homeschooled?" taehyun said raising an eyebrow. "uh, something like that, yeah"

"well, i guess you'll be my best friend from now on!" taehyun smiled linking his hand onto beomgyu's arm. then taehyun realized "wait, tell me if i'm making you uncomfortable, i'm a cuddly person" taehyun said cheeks flushing a bit. "no don't worry it's okay" beomgyu reassured him. "you sure?" taehyun asked. when he saw beomgyu nod he linked his hand on beomgyu's arm again

============================

it was finally time for lunch, he was supposed to meet hueningkai and sang hee at the roof in a few minutes. but here taehyun was searching for beomgyu. "where the hell is this boy" taehyun whispered to himself. right at that moment though beomgyu decided it was a good idea to scare the living crap out of him again

damn, why does everyone keep scaring me these days, it's gonna give me a heart attack and i'd die. "fucking hell- i thought i told you not to do that again!" taehyun said as he hit beomgyu's surprisingly hard chest. "it's not my fault you're a scaredy cat" beomgyu giggled

"i'm not a scaredy cat, i'm just scared of everything" taehyun said regretting it the moment it came out of his mouth. "you just defined the word 'scaredy cat' stupid" beomgyu said. "i know. regretted it the moment i said it" taehyun said back scrunching his nose. "well, what are you most scared of?" beomgyu asked him

"vampires" taehyun said a little too fast. "oh" was the only thing that came out of beomgyu's mouth. he had an expression that taehyun couldn't read so it was hard to know what he was thinking. "i'm not scared of them. but then again i've never seen one" beomgyu said

"oh yeah, wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" taehyun said deciding to change the subject. he wanted to introduce beomgyu to hueningkai and sang hee. "woah you have friends?" beomgyu said sarcastically. "of course i do" taehyun said hitting beomgyu. he seems to hit people a lot for some reason.

"sure" beomgyu said answering taehyun's question. "yay" taehyun said in a small voice barely above a whisper. "cute" he heard beomgyu say. "shut up" taehyun said feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. but he just kept on walking leading beomgyu up to the rooftop

they eventually got to the rooftop and opened the door. "ah, there they are" taehyun said pointing to hueningkai and sang hee. "hey guysss" taehyun said as soon as he got close to them. "hey hyunnieee, oh, who's this? have you finally made some friends other than me? or? gasp! is he your boyfriend?! hey you! you better take good care of my taehyunnie you got it! if you break his heart i'll be out to get you!" hueningkai said rambling while pointing at beomgyu 

taehyun's face was as red as a tomato by now. "he's not my boyfriend!" he told hueningkai. beomgyu laughed. "my name is beomgyu, i'm taehyun's friend... for now" beomgyu said smirking. taehyun's blush deepened at the others' words. "my name is hueningkai! and this is my girlfriend!" hueningkai said turning to sang hee. "yeah, i'm sang hee" she said waving at beomgyu with a small smile

they kept on talking (while also eating their lunch) and beomgyu, hueningkai, and sang hee really managed to get along. taehyun was happy that they did. "earth to tae, you there?" he heard hueningkai say snapping his fingers in front of taehyun's face. "huh" taehyun said confusion etched on his face

"i was telling my story about how i fell down a man hole last week." hueningkai said. "how the fuck did you fall down a man hole?" taehyun asked. "well maybe if you were listening you'd know" hueningkai pouted. "this kid was fucking blasting music, singing along to it, and didn't notice the hole and just fell in it!" beomgyu said dying of laughter

taehyun pinched the bridge of his nose. "how are you still alive if you're always like this?" taehyun asked. "man, i don't even know either" hueningkai answered him. right then was when the bell rung indicating that lunch was over. they all packed their stuff and soon went inside the building. "hey taehyun, wanna walk home together after school?" taehyun heard beomgyu ask him. "um, yeah, sure, meet at the entrance?" he answered. beomgyu just nodded

taehyun didn't know why he was so excited to walk home with beomgyu

•

-wednesday-

taehyun was nervous

the bell for the last class of the day had rung a few minutes ago and here taehyun was waiting for beomgyu at the entrance. he didn't know why he was nervous though. beomgyu sure was taking a long time to come out of the school. the wave of teenagers kept coming but there was still no sight of beomgyu. did he set him up? taehyun didn't want to think about that but he's already been waiting for more than fifteen minutes

eventually, the once full entrance, was empty. still no beomgyu in sight. he looked at the time, it was 18:45(6:45pm) he was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "sorry for taking so long. i got detention" beomgyu said with a sheepish smile. taehyun smiled "dude i thought you set me up or something" beomgyu smiles, "i'm not that mean"

============================

the walk to taehyun's house was comfortable. it wasn't that bad but it was awkward sometimes. it was mostly beomgyu teasing taehyun or taehyun saying one of hueningkai's weird stories that always happen to him for some reason. his stomach kept getting a weird feeling. but brushed it off as him eating something bad

once taehyun's house came in view he said his goodbyes to beomgyu and they separated ways. he went inside and straight to his room. he changed out of his school uniform into a onesie. taehyun had so many onesies because of hueningkai. the boy gets him one for christmas almost every year

he went to the living room, layers comfortably on the sofa, and turned on the tv. "it has come upon us that the factories that were made for selling pig's blood have been shut down meaning that there won't be anymore for vampires" taehyun heard the news reporter say before he changed the channel

*major time skip to next week (monday)*

taehyun had noticed something off about beomgyu on friday last week, but right now it's obvious that something's wrong. beomgyu has huge eye bags, looks really pale, and blanks out a lot. not to mention he's been slightly avoiding taehyun for some reason. he's also never seen the boy eat

"beomgyu, when was the last time you ate?" taehyun asked, his eyes flicker with something taehyun couldn't quite put his finger on. "probably last wednesday" beomgyu said. taehyun's eyes widened "beomgyu you need to eat!" he said with concern

beomgyu was trying his very best not to attack the younger boy in front of him. ever since he ran out of pig's blood he hadn't have a drop of blood. taehyun's scent also wasn't helping. he's been trying to ignore his hunger but the scent just makes it worse. which is why he's been avoiding the younger. he didn't want to do anything he might regret

he knew the younger was afraid of vampires yet his mouth decided to betray him

"i can't eat human food" taehyun looked at him confused. "because i'm a vampire" beomgyu saw how taehyun's face fell and how his eyes widened in pure shock and fear. he didn't mean to tell him that. and now he's fucked up, because now taehyun is going to hate him

taehyun didn't know what to feel. he felt betrayed, for being lied to for so long. he felt scared. he didn't know what to do, so he just ran away. he ran fast to not even he knows where. he just couldn't stay there any longer. after some time of running away he found himself in a part of the school he has never seen

"you know, that beomgyu guy is gonna die of starvation soon" taehyun heard someone say. "shh, someone's here" he heard another voice say. taehyun's breath hitched. and before he knew it he was being pulled. in front of him stood 3 guys. pretty tall to say the least. "well, well, well" one of the guys say. "would you look at that guys, we got a sweet blood here"

taehyun was about to open his mouth but before he could he felt himself being pushed. it was not until he noticed the glowing red eyes that he realized. they were vampires, and he was about to be killed by one just like his dad. he was gonna run off but someone pinned him down "let go of me!" taehyun yelled trying to get free. it was useless since vampires are ten times stronger than humans

the vampire was about to bite taehyun's neck but before he even touched his skin he felt the vampire being kicked off of him. he stood up and realized it was beomgyu. "b-beomgyu" he stuttered out. beomgyu ran up to him and grabbed his arm running away to hide somewhere far so they wouldn't be able to locate where they are due to taehyun's scent

they went into an old library. beomgyu let go of taehyun and stumbled over falling on the floor. not eating has really drained his energy and has made him more weak. "i'm sorry" taehyun said deciding to break the silence. beomgyu raised an eyebrow at him. "you're sorry? i should be the one saying that" beomgyu said. "if it weren't for me than you wouldn't have to do that" taehyun said looking down, feeling tears starting to form on his eyes

he risked looking at beomgyu and his heart fell at the older's state. "you're starving aren't you?" taehyun asked beomgyu. beomgyu just nodded. "i ran out of pig's blood so i haven't had food for the past five days" beomgyu said out of breath. taehyun looked at the floor. "also, what did they mean when they said that i'm a 'sweet blood'?" taehyun asked. beomgyu laughed. "it just means that you have the kind of blood that apparently tastes like a 'five gourmet meal' or some shit like that. every vampire talks about it. i myself have never tried it." taehyun's breath hitched

"have you known this whole time that i was a 'sweet blood' or whatever?" he asked. beomgyu nodded. "i've been trying to hold myself back. i have a strong nose and your scent is pretty strong so it's been hard. especially these days. which is the reason why i was avoiding you, i didn't want to hurt you." taehyun had a million thoughts running through his head before he remembered

"wait, aren't you gonna die of starvation" taehyun said his voice cracking a bit. even though he hates vampires he can't hate beomgyu. over the past days he's realized he's developed a crush on this vampire and the thought of him dying is too much to handle. beomgyu just let out a weak "yeah, but i'm proud of myself. my record of holding in my hunger was 3 days but now it's 5!" beomgyu said smiling as if he wasn't going to die soon. no, i'm not gonna let him die taehyun said sobs starting to escape. he looked up at beomgyu 

"drink my blood" he said 

beomgyu's eyes widened. "no, i can't do that" taehyun sighed "do it. you're my best friend, i don't want you dying on me" taehyun said streams of tears rolling down his face. beomgyu's breath hitched sobs starting to escape his eyes. "i don't want to hurt you." taehyun scooted closer to where beomgyu was. "you're not gonna hurt me" taehyun said grabbing beomgyu's hands. "just please do it" taehyun said pulling his shirt down to reveal his neck

"a-are you sure?" beomgyu asked. taehyun nodded. beomgyu grabbed taehyun and leaned him to the side a little to get a better angle. he slowly inched his way to taehyun's neck. he popped out his vampire teeth and slowly bit taehyun's neck. he felt the younger wince and he stopped. "no, don't worry, keep going, i'm fine" taehyun reassured him. he started sucking the blood and he relaxed. sweet blood is really so much different. it's not bitter. it's rich and smooth like how his parents described it

he tried not to take too much blood though. so after a few seconds he pulled back. "are you okay?" he asked almost immediately. "don't worry beomgyu, i'm fine" taehyun said playing with beomgyu's hair. "i feel a little light headed though" with that beomgyu frowned. "i'm sorry" taehyun smiled. "it's okay, as long as you're okay" beomgyu started at the bite mark and started crying

taehyun stared at him in awe. he pulled the other boy in for a hug gently swaying his hand on beomgyu's back and gently stroking beomgyu's hair with the other. he himself started to tear up after seeing beomgyu cry. just the thought of beomgyu crying because he hurt him makes taehyun's heart melt "shh, don't worry baby, i'm alright" but those words only made beomgyu cry harder

"i like you, and i don't like seeing you cry okay?" taehyun didn't mean to say it but it just kind of slipped from his mouth. his eyes widened when he realized what he said. "oh shit" he whispered letting go of beomgyu. "uh, i-" taehyun tried to make an excuse but before he could beomgyu hugged him. "it's okay taehyunnie, i like you too" beomgyu said kissing taehyun on the forehead

"now let's get you to the nurse's office, hopefully she's not there and we can do this ourselves. i really don't want to explain how you got that" beomgyu said grabbing taehyun's hand and intertwining their fingers. taehyun looked down at their hands and gave a small smile, cheeks still burning because of the kiss he got on the forehead

taehyun's fear of vampires long forgotten

•

maybe taehyun could still be friends with beomgyu even if he's a vampire

he's been scared of vampires for as long as he can remember. but seeing how gentle beomgyu is he's rethinking his thoughts about vampires. except for the ones that tried to attack him earlier. he shouldn't have been quick to judge all vampires. as beomgyu has showed him not all of them are bad 

beomgyu opened the door to the nurse's office and checked inside. "okay no one's here" he whispered. beomgyu grabbed taehyun's arm and sat him in a chair. he went to grab some rubbing alcohol, and a bandage. he grabbed a tissue and poured the a little bit of the alcohol in it. he put the bottle down and looked taehyun right in the eye "i'm sorry, but this gonna hurt" beomgyu says while grabbing taehyun's hand. but you can use my hand as a stress ball thing

"ready" beomgyu asked. taehyun nodded. beomgyu brought the tissue up to his neck where the bite mark was and slowly dabbed the tissue, trying to be as gentle as he can. taehyun hissed due to the pain. he gave beomgyu's hand a hard squeeze. beomgyu replaces the tissue with the bandage. "there!" beomgyu said proud of himself

"thanks" taehyun said. then he started to think. "wait, what are you gonna eat in the meantime?" he asked confused. beomgyu shrugged. "i guess i'll just have to hold in my hunger again." he said with a weak smile. taehyun frowned, throughout the whole day beomgyu hadn't looked good, he looked like he was gonna pass out any second

"then you can just borrow my blood when you need it" taehyun said to which beomgyu quickly shook his head. "no, i don't want to be a burden to you, and i don't want you to get sick because of me" he said. "it's fine beomgyu, really, i don't want you to go your days starving" taehyun said trying to convince beomgyu. "a-are you sure?" beomgyu said unsure if taehyun was alright with him sucking his blood almost everyday

"if i wasn't sure i wouldn't have offered" taehyun said matter-of-factly. beomgyu sighed. "fine, but i'm not gonna do it everyday. more like every other day" taehyun nodded "that's alright with me" he said. beomgyu smiled and hugged the younger boy. "thank you" he said. he slightly pulled back and looked at taehyun. the two getting lost in each other's eyes

beomgyu slowly inched his way to taehyun's face and laid a small tender kiss to his lips

taehyun was way more than shocked. but started getting back into reality and kissed the older back. it wasn't a full-on make out but it wasn't just a peck either. he slowly smiled into the kiss, happy that this was finally happening. beomgyu, the guy he had a crush on, was finally kissing him, who liked him back. even the word happy was an understatement to what taehyun was feeling

"taehyun, will you be my boyfriend?" beomgyu asked. taehyun just about exploded at that question. his head nodding vigorously "yes!" he said basically jumping on beomgyu and giving him a light kiss. he smiled down at his new boyfriend

============================

beomgyu was happy, but also mad. he was happy that the boy he had a crush on is now his boyfriend, but he's mad at the vampires that attacked him earlier. at the moment beomgyu was skipping class in search for those vampires. he knew who they were and where they were most of the times after all

he approached a door. he was currently in the basement of the school. a place where no one dares to even go. he's at a door that leads to a room where those 3 vampires hang out most of the times, probably to skip classes. he turned the doorknob and walked in. when all of the sudden the door slammed shut behind him

"tsk, tsk, tsk" beomgyu heard someone say. he turned around and there he was "dong-yul" the said boy smirked. "well hello there beomgyu. back from sucking all the blood out of that guy?" he said. beomgyu growled at that. "now, now, don't get him mad" another voice said. "chung-ho" beomgyu said whipping his head towards the voice. the other male waved at him smiling 

"oh, are we talking about that hot dude that i was about to suck the living daylights out of?" another guy said snaking his way to beomgyu. "not until you came and kicked me onto the wall" the guy said hitting beomgyu on the head. "ji-hun" beomgyu hissed. "you know, i could just about have that boy under me right now" ji-hun said. "all defenseless and looking up at me with fear" beomgyu had enough of listening and punched the guy right in the nose

"you're not gonna lay a single hand on him cuz he's mine" beomgyu said eyes glowing with absolute rage. "and who said that's gonna stop me from doing something?" ji-hun smirked putting his hand up to his now bleeding nose. "just leave him alone" he heard chung-ho say grabbing ji-hun

"sorry about this lunatic, you and taehyun can keep doing whatever you guys are doing. he just doesn't know anything due to his pea-sized brain. we'll make sure to keep him away from you guys though. even if it means brute force" chung-ho said giving ji-hun a glare. "ugh fine" ji-hun said "you guys really don't like when i have fun" he said crossing his arms

beomgyu smiled and said "thanks" before he walked out. at least he didn't have to beat anyone up. well, except for punching that annoying bastard. but can you blame him? he was talking about his boyfriend like that right in front of him! speaking of boyfriends he wanted to hang out with him after school

============================

it was after school and beomgyu was waiting at the front entrance for taehyun. once he spotted taehyun in the crowd of people he ran up to him. "taehyunnnnieeee" he said hugging the smaller boy. "can we go to your house?" he asked. taehyun nodded, "sure, but don't let my mom know that you're a vampire" taehyun warned him. "yay! it's like a date!" beomgyu said

taehyun's cheeks flushed at what the older said but nodded nonetheless. "sure, but what are we gonna do?" he asked. "we can watch a movie in your room and cuddle until we fall asleep" beomgyu said his eyes lighting up while jumping up and down. "sure" taehyun smiled. they began their trip to taehyun's house

beomgyu stared at taehyun's hand that was hanging next to him. we're dating now so it's okay to hold hands now right? beomgyu said to himself as he slowly reached out and intertwined his fingers with taehyun's fingers. he looked up at taehyun's shocked (but also flustered) expression and warmly smiled at him. taehyun gave a small shy smile back at him giving there hands a little squeeze 

once they arrived at taehyun's house he opened the door and held it opens for beomgyu. "mom, i'm home!" taehyun yelled. a few seconds after his mom came to greet her son. "hey taehyun how was-" she said before she realized beomgyu standing next to her son. "oh hello there" she said smiling softly at beomgyu "you must be one of taehyun's friends" she said putting her hand out for beomgyu to shake. he gladly shook her hand and smiled back

"yeah, something like that" he said muttering the last part. "mom, is it okay if he stays over?" taehyun asked. his mom nodded her head "of course he can!" she said before going back to the kitchen. taehyun smiled and grabbed beomgyu's hand taking him to his room

"okay, so i'm gonna change. wait, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" taehyun asked. "pfft, your clothes won't fit me, they're too small" beomgyu said laughing. taehyun pouted before his expression lit up. "wait! my aunt gave me hoodies 3 weeks ago! for some reason she thought they were gonna fit me but they're too big." taehyun said searching in his cabinet for the so called hoodie

once he found the grey hoodie he threw it at beomgyu and grabbed the black one for himself. he also grabbed a pair of sweatpants for both of them. taehyun went to the bathroom to get changed while beomgyu got changed in taehyun's room. he laid down on the bed and got taehyun's computer. he opened it but realized it needed a password

just then the door opened revealing taehyun with the oversized hoodie that gave him sweater paws. his heart melted at the sight and made grabby hands at the younger. taehyun laughed and hugged the other laying down on the bed with him "what movie do you wanna watch?" beomgyu asked as he gave taehyun a peck on the cheek. "mmm, i don't know" taehyun replied getting up and grabbing his computer and quickly typing the password

"let's watch high school musical" beomgyu said. "okay" taehyun said laughing. he quickly put high school musical and sat crisscrossed in front of beomgyu while he had his arms wrapped around the younger. taehyun put the laptop in front of them and got comfortable. putting a blanket over them. somewhere in the middle of the movie beomgyu held taehyun's hand and whispered in the other's ear "i love you"

taehyun turned around cheeks red, and closed the gap between them with a slow and passionate kiss "i love you too" he said smiling into the kiss. after a few seconds they pulled apart and noticed someone in the room. it was his mom

taehyun turned and stared at her with wide eyes. "i-" she smiled before taehyun was able to say anything. "don't worry. i'm not gonna judge you. you guys are cute together. sorry to intrude, keep on with your couple stuff" she said as she left the room closing the door behind her. taehyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "oh shit, i thought i was screwed for a second there" he said

beomgyu giggled and turned off the computer before laying down and pulling taehyun down with him. he quickly pulled the younger closer to him and kissed his head. taehyun had his arms wrapped around beomgyu and his head on his chest. they both soon fell asleep with each other in their arms

beomgyu's plan of sucking all the blood of taehyun's body left far in the past


End file.
